


TMI, Stiles

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles tries to give scott a little too much information...sterek drabble - 11/30 - words of the day: aware, satisfied, offend





	TMI, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772083) if you'd like...
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Does my sex life  _ offend _ you?” Stiles asks him, jokingly.

Scott playfully pushes at his friend. “You’re an ass. We’re all  _ aware _ of how  _ active _ and  _ enthusiastic _ your sex life is. I don’t think you’ll be satisfied until every member of the pack has walked in on you and Derek  _ at least _ once.”

Stiles barks out a laugh. “Not true. I’m not an exhibitionist. No one’s walked in on us. Yeah there have been close calls. I mean there was this one time-”

Scott groans, preparing to hear more about his friends' coital activities than he ever wanted to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
